Solma / Coppers
Howdy, this is the maker of solmas and coppers! This spieces was made on 14/7/2019 Now, you must be wondering, what is god's name are these things? well i have the answers COPPERS: Coppers are small creatures that looks like earth ponies. The colors for these creatures are ONLY COPPER COLORS AND GREY SCALE. They have griffon mouth things and normal paws.They have small horns and the third pair of ears. they have fluffy long to med sized hair. They have aquatic tails. They have no wing what so ever. Use your imaigination to create em :D [ the looks at least lol ] Food: '''Everything [ herbs and meat ] '''Wight: 100 - 500 Grams Avrage Hight: 1 - 2 Feet Is magic alowed in coppers? The answer is yes! they are very elemental creatures. Here is who is stronger on what: Electric -> Life, Floral Life-> Death, Horocrome Floral -> Horocrome, General Death-> Life, General Horocrome -> Electric, Flora Now to explaining thier powers and how they behave Every Power has a ' passive ' and an ' active ' Passive is a side ability, one the copper cant control and it is mostly activated all the time without the copper's knowing. Active is an ability they can use any time however they want Here are the passive and active abillitys of every magic! [ Remember, ONLY ONE of each to the chosen magic and these are permenet for the character! ] Electric: Passive: ' Charge ' - They are always active and charging thier energy until a day of a battle or a war that it's relesed with all it's magic, makes for a powerful first blow that has a high chance of stunning the enemy ' Genetic ' - A charge to the electronics around it, for example swords with a simular energy can be welded by the ability. makes the weapon they use more powerful. Active: ' Welded ' - Makes a sword to fight in battle full of energy ' Zap ' - Makes a long powerful thunder storm like row of electrition Life : Passive: ' Revive ' - The copper revives itself if it dies ' Happyness ' - Makes the people around it live longer Active: ' Life shield ' - Makes an invisible and invensible shield to protect itself from attacks ' Life wave ' - Makes a snake creature they control fully for attacks Floral: ' Bloom ' - Leaves a flower trail behind it's every step ' Flowers ' - Healing the dear people around them Death: passive: ' Life's curse ' - Can see when people die and how ' Karma's mark ' - Can cut a person's life short by thier eyes, must cover eyes to stop effect Active: ' Haste? ' - Murderus spells tnat must be repeated inside the copper's mind to work, but in turn, the spells are stronger ' Infinite ' - Magic that will be repeated over and over and over again until the victum dies/ almost dies Horocrome: Passive: ' Monipulation ' - as the name says, it makes the people around it easly monipulated by the copper with such magic ' Chains ' - Makes a person the copper loves to be unhealthly attached to them, making it impossible for them to leave them Active: ' Hologram ' - makes a hologram to the enemy that only they see ' Whisper... ' - Stuns the enemy until the horocrome escapes the battle far enough General: Passive: ' Animal talking ' - can understand and speak to animals ' Rays ' - Ex ray vision ' Tamer ' - Easly tames the rideables Wait what? rideables? yep! thats correct! Solmas are ridables, moving to them now! Solmas: They are pets to the Coppers and are thier only rideable! They are gaint Greyscale only creatures. '''They have griffon mouths with fangs that are diffrently colored from the rest of the body. they have large claws and back paws. thier tails are mostly furless and have tifts at the edge of them. They have the bee like stuff you can put on the head? [ forgot what it's called lol- ]. they only have bat wings or changeling wings. They are reletively calm creatures UNLESS someone takes thier food or harms thier young, then they attack you with thier claws and teeth. '''Wight: '''1 Ton '''Avrage hight: 7- 8 feet Food: Small creatures like rabbits and birds Category:Species